Happy Halloween! MUAJAJA (el titulo puede cambiar)
by Satsu Kanatsune
Summary: Halloween ha llegado, y eso pone de buenas nuestro querido protagonista Sawada Tsunayoshi quien mediante el susto y pánico llevara a sus amigos y su querido tutor a una aterradora fiesta. El titulo puede cambiar, Advertencias: Occs, Occ y sangre derramada, no Yaoi solo amistad y familia, pero tambien horror y Drama, cinco días después de la batalla del futuro :3


Happy Halloween, MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sean bienvenidos a mi fanfic de Halloween, una aterradora pero divertida (?) historia. Protagonizada por los personajes de KHR! yey! u!. pero bueno aquí ta el resumen! -se siente bebe xD-

Resumen: Halloween ha llegado, y eso pone de buenas nuestro querido protagonista Sawada Tsunayoshi quien mediante el susto y pánico llevara a sus amigos y su querido tutor a una aterradora fiesta, la cual les permitirá descubrir una parte escondida de Dame-Tsuna, una parte que solo se libera en Halloween, las preguntas aquí son ¿serán capaz de aguantar su verdadero rostro?, ¿de no matarse del miedo?, ¿de soportar la verdad?, ¿serán ustedes lectores, capases de soportar esta terrorífica historia de Halloween?...  
Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a Akira Amano, la genial creadora *u*

* * *

Capitulo Único? o Capitulo 1?: Invitación a la Fiesta de Halloween.

Hermosa y fría noche en Namimori, Japón las calabazas con extrañas y escalofriantes caras servían de iluminación niños y adolescentes disfrazados, tocando puerta y puerta diciendo "Truco o Trato!" en todos lados era igual, pero un solo lugar marcaba la diferencia...

-Reborn-kun sabes donde esta Tsu-kun?-

-dijo que saldría con Yamamoto mamma-

-a ok- y hay termino su conversación si saber que eso dos se encontraban en un lugar conocido como el "Cementerio prohibido", el cual fue cerrado hace 4 años atrás, por extraños asesinatos, suicidios y sobre extrañas melodías que solo ocurrían en Halloween.

-oye Tsuna, no crees que será mejor irnos a casa?-

-hay vamos Yamamoto, solo daremos una vuelta y ya, no te preocupes- contesto Tsuna, deteniendo su marcho y mirando a Yamamoto.

-pero Tsuna este Cementerio está prohibido y tú sabes por qué!-

-solo una vuelta y nos ire...-no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro...Y al darse la vuelta lo vio. Una asquerosa y horrenda cara llena de heridas y sangre, al mirarla no pudo hacer otra cosa más que Gritar

-Yamamoto! vete! AHHHHH!-

-Tsuna!- Grito atemorizado este, al ver como esa extraña cosa, mordía el cuello de su amigo y sujetado a el de esta forma empezaba a retroceder, desapareciendo entre el espeso bosque que hay avía, solo atino a darse la vuelta y correr, una vez fuera del cementerio corrió hacia la residencia Sawada, entro sin tocar la puerta, y al cerrarla detrás suyo callo sentado al suelo.

-hoy! Yukio-baka! donde esta Judaime?!-

-Tsu-Tsuna- fue lo único que atino a decir, abrazándose hace mismo empezó a llorar

-oye? qué pasa?, oigan algo raro le pasa a Yamamoto!- y después de ese "pequeño" grito todo aparecieron en la puerta (Reborn y el resto de los guardianes)

-oye Yamamoto que pasa?- pregunto Reborn, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Yamamoto del hombro y lo lleva al sofá de la sala -y donde esta Tsuna?-

-*llorando* Tsu-Tsuna está en el cementerio...Prohibido-el silencio reino y la sala y el único que se atrevió a romperlo fue Hibari.

-pero que hacían hay?!, ese lugar por una razón tiene la palabra "prohibido" en su nombre!-

-Tsuna me convenció de ir, me insistió e insistió hasta que acepte, dimos una vuelta por el cementerio, y al llegar al comienzo del bosque que hay detrás de él, una extraña cosa salió de ahí y...Lo mordió en el cuello, llevándoselo con el- contesto un asustado y triste Yamamoto, derramando lagrimas sin parar. Ya que la imagen ensangrentada de su amigo, con la cabeza ladeada y sin mostrar rastro alguno de vida, no podía salir de su cabeza. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje los destruyo, la puerta sonó al abrir y cerrarse y frente a ellos apareció una chica, de cabellera negra larga y lisa que caía hasta el suelo y su rostro eran cubiertos por un velo negro y transparente (que era tan largo como su cabello), su vestido blanco que llegaba al suelo marcaba su hermosa figura, y este era afirmado a su cuerpo por dos tiras de tela que se aferran a su cuello, levanto la mirada mostrando hace, sus ojos de color rojo sangre y al mirarlos dijo.

-Happy Halloween! amigos del Rey!, por favor señorías acompañarme a la fiesta de Halloween que se celebrara en el Cementerio Prohibido- hablo la chica, dando una pequeña inclinación en forma de saludo.

-lo siento, pero tendremos que negarlos ya que tenemos otras cosas que hacer- contesto Reborn fríamente, ya que en ese chica quien confiaría, apareció de la "nada" y los invita a una fiesta, que locura.

-como saber quién mató a su amigo?- pregunto la chico mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. -pero que malos modales tengo, me presento mi nombre es Burakkugōsuto, Bura para abreviar-

-como sabes eso?!- esta vez el que hablo fue Mukuro, enojado por saber que su jefe quizás esté muerto y ellos hay perdiendo el tiempo gracias a esta chica.

-por qué esa fue la invitación del Rey, el mostrándole la muerte de su amigo los invito a su fiesta, donde él se encuentra. Convertido en un Howaitogōsuto o fantasma blanco, que solo aparecerá en las noches de Halloween. Si quieren verlo por última vez mejor aprovechen la invitación del Rey y se presenten a su fiesta- contesto algo indignada Bura dándose la vuelta y comenzando su marcho hacia la salida.

-Espera!- hablo esta vez Chorme, deteniendo la marcha de Bura

-si?-

-podrías...Llevarnos con el Bossu?-

-claro síganme- contesto, y todos empezaron a seguirla, hacia la salida una vez hay miraron sorprendidos el carruaje, este era como eso carruajes antiguos que usaban Reyes y Reinas la única diferencia que era completamente de negro, y en la única puerta que avía se mostraba una calabaza con su típica sonrisa, los caballos, esperen esos...Están muertos! pero vivos! (solo de huesos). Con algo de miedo en su interior entraron al carruaje, y este por dentro era completamente carmín, piso, asientos, techo y las cortas cortinas que por fuera se mostraban de negro.

El carruaje comenzó su marcha todo el camino fue silencio, y lo único que hacían era escuchar la tenebrosa canción que esa chica murmuraba, pasaron unos 6 minutos de su partida y vieron sorprendidos como sus ropas cambiaban. los de los chicos fueron esos típicos trajes de gente noble, pero noble de la era medieval. completamente de negro la única diferencia era que los detalles era de color de su llama pero un color sin vida...Muerto. en Chrome apareció ese típico traje de princesa solo que negro con añil, un añil oscura, el carruaje siguió andando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del cementerio, la cruzaron y llegaron al del bosque.

Empezó a recorrer el sendero que hay avía y Reborn por la ventanilla pudo ver como muertos vivientes se desplazaban, varios habían perdido sus extremidades, otros andaban con la cabeza en la mano, también avían seres trasparentes que mostraban ropa de todas las épocas ensangrentada, también personas con capas negras y por cabeza un cráneo, si cualquiera hubiera visto esto se muere del miedo pero vamos Reborn no es cualquiera. el carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas de un viejo y Carmín castillo, la puerta se abría y todos bajaron, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y entraron siendo guiados por Bura.

Y al llegar a la sala principal se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

Hay sentado en un trono echo de huesos de oro estaba el

-pero cómo?...si yo te- hablo Yamamoto viendo sorprendido la imagen frente a el

-Sean bienvenidos a la Gran Fiesta de Halloween!, creada por nuestro Rey Sawada Tsunayoshi!-

¿Fin o no?

* * *

boooo! -disfrazada de fantasma- espero que este historia les haya justado, y ustedes decides si continua o no jajaja~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN~~


End file.
